


Knight in Dusty Armor

by UnabashedBird



Series: King and Lionheart [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: v03e03 It's Brawl in the Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/pseuds/UnabashedBird
Summary: Qrow has a few more things to get off his chest after the meeting with Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.Oz, thought somewhat exasperated, is mostly just really glad Qrow is back.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: King and Lionheart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Knight in Dusty Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Look it's barely even subtext that the entire reason Qrow bated Winter into a fight is because he was full of rage at what Ironwood did to Ozpin and knew that getting Winter to screw up was a great way to get under Ironwood's skin.
> 
> So naturally I had to take that in a fun little shippy direction and this is the result.

Qrow didn't let his anger drain away once Ironwood and Goodwitch were safely on the elevator down. "The _nerve_ of him, Oz! Of all of them! One of these days I really will punch his stupid tin face even if it does break my hand--"

"I am in fact _aware_ of your opinion of Atlas and its military--"

"--never stops to consider that he isn't as objective and cool-headed as he thinks he is, never listens to other points of view until after it's too late. Doesn't give two _shits_ about anyone who isn't from Atlas--"

"I'm not sure that's entirely fair--"

"--no respect for what anyone else does in this fight!" Qrow threw his hands in the air as he finally stopped pacing and turned to face Ozpin, who had come around from behind his desk and was leaning against it, arms folded, mug for once set down.

"You do know," Oz said, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth, "that defending my honor isn't part of your job."

"I wasn't . . . that's not . . . " Oz raised an eyebrow and Qrow lowered his hands in defeat. "Not everything I do is about you, y'know," he muttered. Which was pretty much bullshit, but he'd been away a while and didn't want to have that argument again.

"I should certainly hope not," Oz said, and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "To be clear, I may have been surprised to see you, and not particularly in the mood to deal with the unnecessary conflict you created--" he raised a hand to cut off the beginnings of Qrow's objection, "--but surprises can be good things." He reached up and ran a hand through Qrow's hair; Qrow leaned into the touch, some of the tension beginning to leave him at last. "I know James' insistence on military terminology can be . . . grating, but I confess the length of time since we'd heard anything from you had me starting to worry, especially with something so clearly in motion."

"C'mon, Oz, you know I'll always fly back to you," Qrow murmured.

"No promises we can't keep," Oz reminded him softly.

Qrow grabbed Oz's free hand in both of his and pressed it to his heart. "I really hate that rule."

"I know." Oz slid his hand from Qrow's hair and down to cup his cheek.

"'M scared, Oz."

"As am I."

Qrow tipped his forehead forward to rest against Ozpin's, eyes closed. "Can you take a break from your headmasterly duties for a while? Please?"

"I'm sorry, did _Qrow Branwen_ just say 'please'?"

"Shut up and answer the damn question. _Do not_ ," he added, opening his eyes to glare, "try to tell me you can't do both, you _know_ what I meant." But Oz was just smiling at him, soft and fond, and Qrow wanted nothing so much as to melt into him, to hold and be held the way they didn't get to nearly often enough.

"I think that could be arranged," Oz said, and pressed his lips to Qrow's.

Which was naturally the moment Qrow's scroll buzzed. "It can _wait_ ," he growled, stumbling forward in an attempt to prevent Oz from creating distance between them when he took a step back.

"Weren't _you_ the one lecturing the rest of us about two-way communication a short while ago?"

Qrow snarled his annoyance and pulled out his scroll, then smiled in spite of himself at the text from Ruby.

**If you're not expelled, you should come by our room later and play video games.**

**_not expelled_** he typed back **_but ive got detention, probably til tomorrow. ill text you when im free and come kick your butt_**

Ruby responded almost immediately with a series of alternating excited and fight-y emojis.

"Detention? Really?"

Qrow glanced up to see Oz reading his scroll upside down. "Hey, I told her I was probably in trouble," he said, sliding the scroll back into his pocket.

"Ah yes, she was in the courtyard, wasn't she. Aren't you supposed to be a role model?"

"Yup," Qrow said, utterly unapologetic.

Oz shook his head. "How did you ever convince Signal to hire you?"

"Good looks and nepotism."

Ozpin chuckled and looped an arm around Qrow's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder and letting out an involuntary sigh of contentment. "I do miss you when you're away, truly. Even if you insist on making my job more difficult when you come back."

Qrow pressed a kiss to Oz's temple. "If I wasn't benefitting from your horribly low standards, they'd worry me."

"I believe I could say the same to you."

Ozpin's breath was warm on Qrow's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Oh, bullshit," Qrow said.

Oz straightened, looking him in the eye. "You know what I am."

Qrow groaned. "You know, it's actually very stupid that we're standing here debating which of us is the least datable when we could be doing other, way more fun things instead."

"How very right you are," Oz said, and finally got back to the very important business of kissing Qrow.


End file.
